


Город: Вивьен

by Shell_Marshal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance, Steampunk, Wyverns, gryphons, виверны, грифоны, драконы, драма, приключения, романтика, стимпанк
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Marshal/pseuds/Shell_Marshal
Summary: Город построен на скале, незыблем, как скала. Механизмы и магия, храмы и электричество - все связалось и сосуществует, заставляя биться сердце Города, спрятанное в самом центре, в храме Золотого глаза.Сколько пафоса, всегда обходил все это стороной. И общество, и храмы, и всякие политические игры. Мне хватает маленького хобби, карт и "везучести" на хвостатую задницу. Я пригретый мальчик, но виверне, даже признанной отцом, сложно выживать среди драконов.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обратите внимание, что части делят текст очень условно.  
> Никаких претензий на Тему, просто побаловаться.

Металлические листья тихо позванивали на ветру. Железные стволы, нетронутые ржавчиной, сжирающей мертвые металлы человеческого происхождения, качались, призрачно поблескивая сквозь густые чернила сумерек. Ночь наступала тишиной, сменяющей грохот колес, поддерживающих воздухозаборники возле мостов.

Я сидел на парапете над обрывом, свесив ноги, и болтал сапогом, разгоняя призрачные намеки на туман. Отвес подо мной скалился выступающими кристаллами. В полупрозрачно-молочных гранях прыгали лунные зайчики. На востоке над шпилем Золотого глаза дрожала густая искра. Грозовой фронт стягивался к центральному храму Города, манимый пульсирующим под золотыми толстыми стенами электрическим сердцем. Оно питало две Четверти, Запад и Север, на Юге и Востоке передавая эстафету Колеснице. Спицы колес храма сейчас только набирали ход, вращаясь лениво, нехотя. Когда гроза доберется до Восточной Четверти, над городом полетит низкий, едва различимый обычным человеческим ухом гул, а лопасти сольются в два пульсирующих энергией круга.

Я скептически скривился. Слава прародителю, крупные грозы, питающие Город, приходили не чаще пары раз в месяц. Людям-то что, а я обычно каждую такую валялся с головной болью, скуля и не в силах даже до унитаза доскрестись. Блевал, где придется. Корявая недосущность, не умеющая ни закрываться толком, ни слышать, что нужно. Лучше на слух шуршание карт различать, очень бы помогло в некоторых ситуациях, дак нет же, мы услышим шум Колесницы и будем мозг выворачивать, а что-то полезное – сам, Вив, крутись, как уж на сковородке. Твои-то предки, поди, ползали, не то что твоего папочки.

– Так, соберись, тряпка, – я похлопал себя по щеке и хмыкнул.

Нечего нюни распускать, в жизни много интересного. Особенно, если жизнь тебе оставили по прихоти высокого папочки, забрали в приличную семью, выкормили, вырастили, дали неплохое образование. Не сказали зачем, обращались... ну, равнодушно. С другой стороны, останься я с матерью, прожил бы дней пять-шесть.

– Вивьен!

Вопль едва не сбросил меня за парапет навстречу облакам, туману и где-то там внизу радостно ожидающим жертву острым пикам деревьев. На край, если мимо пролетишь, встретит земелька. И никакие крылья не помогут – восходящим потоком швырнет на стену, а там раздерет кристаллами на любимый мачехой пэчворк. 

Ребекка, чтоб ей никогда из яйца не вылупиться, в вызывающе ярком платье только что вышла из экипажа и вовсю размахивала верхней конечностью. За спиной горячо любимой кузины стояли шестеро молодых драконов.

Что так орать-то? Я сам знаю, что Вивьен, а вот остальным это не обязательно. И так как мышь в клетке с кошками каждый день. Нет, не так, как помойный кот на выставке с породистыми. Я не то чтобы помойный. Но где-то рядом. Если хоть кто-то из общества, в которое радостно по какому-то капризу притащил меня дражайший папочка, узнает, кто я такой, меня вышвырнут в мусорный бак. И полечу, опережая звук собственного визга. Позор рода. В чем позор? Во-первых, я незаконнорожденный. Это не то чтобы такая редкость. Ублюдки в наших семьях частые гости, их принимают, не принимают, признают, не признают, но никогда не смотрят косо. Ну, с кем не бывает. Во-вторых, я полукровка. И все б ничего, если б дракон-папаша выбрал кого-то достойного его отпрыска. Так нет же, угораздило ходить налево от супруги к человечке. И родился я. Виверн. Вивьен. До сих пор думаю, любимый папочка поиздевался, выбирая мне такое имя.

– Вив, привет, – Екка налетела, задушив сразу и руками, и запахом духов. – Ты такой сегодня красавчик. Пойдем скорее. Всех с тобой познакомлю.

Меня перекосило. Сестрицей прародитель наградил – впору вешаться. Ни грамма не взяла от матери, только кудрявые волосы, а все остальное, по выражению родительницы, от кого-то еще. Отец только ухмылялся и не развивал тему. Иногда вообще складывалось впечатление, что дети для него – просто меблировка, приличествующая хорошему дому. Екка, самая младшая из законных, всегда возилась со мной. Я привык. Она же протаскивала меня в те места, куда простым смертным проход был запрещен.

– Идем, – я вздохнул.

Девушка еще раз звонко чмокнула мою щеку и взяла под локоть. Что бы там Ребекка ни унаследовала от отца, поклонниками она себя окружала в материнском вкусе. Любо-дорого посмотреть. Я посмотрел, оценил, про себя быстренько просчитал шансы каждого. И ровно оскалился.

«Золотая» молодежь спокойно отнеслась к невзрачному братишке Ребекки. Это они просто не знают. Внешне, кроме тощего телосложения, я ничем от драконов не отличаюсь – те же разбитые на лучистые кристаллы охристые глаза, те же мелкие проступающие чешуйки на висках. У меня – грязно-серые, отчего последняя пассия обозвала меня скелетом. Я не обиделся, было б за что. 

– Мы идем или нет? – нетерпеливо повел плечами Ятан, светловолосый упитанный дракончик, самый молодой из всех, насколько я понял. 

– Конечно, идем, – Екка перекочевала от моего локтя к нему, стряхнула с плеча Ятана пылинку и повела нас, неразумных и заблудших, к мосту.

Опоры мерцали голубым. Под толстыми прошитыми пластинами гудел генератор. Остановленные шестеренки подъемного механизма пронизывали мелкие юркие искры. Как мальки в озере, проскакивали туда-сюда между иссеченным металлом, ожидая, когда снова запустится вся громада. Я всегда замирал от восторга, когда механизм освобождали. Раздавался долгий счастливый вздох – и мост оживал. Сияние складывалось в гибкое змеиное тело, мост скалил ехидно зубы тем, кто оставался в Городе, и поднимался, отрезая жителей от внешнего мира. Рядом с лесом левиафанов мосты поднимали не только от основной скалы Четверти, но и через Трещину – глубокий, широченный шрам в плоти Города. Сейчас под нами она бессильно скалилась, раскрытая тремя застрявшими зубочистками-мостами. Изнутри поднималось радужное сияние и кристаллический туман. Вдыхать – не рекомендуется, можно обжечься. Драконам до светильника, а я старался дышать неглубоко и размеренно, желательно еще не привлекая внимания. Екка обеспокоенно обернулась, но удовлетворилась кивком и снова защебетала о чем-то со спутником.

– Ты здесь первый раз? – хлопнул меня по плечу Рат.

Дракон отличался паскудной улыбочкой, высоким ростом (я допрыгну, если что, но все же) и противной тощей косой до середины спины. Надеюсь, он из очень богатого рода, раз Екка держит его рядом. Угорь сушеный.

– Первый, – я пожал плечами.

Раньше никак не удавалось проскочить, а приглашения в этот край удачи и разочарований на улицах не раздавали.

– Тебе понравится, – дракон кивнул. – Казино, правда, так рано еще не работают, для них лучшее время – ночь. Может, если леди Ребекка захочет, как-нибудь останемся на ночь. Но сегодня нас ждут бары и один карточный клуб. 

Рат мечтательно закатил глаза. Интересно, он предвкушает возможную «ночевку» с Еккой или просто за Трещиной? Если первое, то его ждет грандиозный облом. Сестренка виртуозно крутила хвостом, но выбирать себе реального спутника пока не начинала. А за акцию одноразовую мама оторвет Рату все, что выступает дальше пары сантиметров. Я вежливо улыбнулся, не показывая клыков.

– Часто тут бываешь? – невинно осведомился.

Ну а что? Надо заводить полезные связи, вдруг пригодится еще разок сюда заглянуть.

– Не так чтоб, – небрежно протянул дракон. – Захаживаем иногда, чтоб не забыть, как карты держать. Ты играешь?

– Немного, – кивнул я. – Пробовал пару раз силы за большим столом, но предпочитаю старые добрые пара-на-пару. 

– Наш человек, – одобрительно кивнул Рат. – В следующий раз попрошу Ребекку тебя позвать ко мне. Мы собираемся по четыре пары, на два стола.

– Спасибо.

Ну вот и ладушки. Лишние денежки никогда не помешают. 

Между тем, мы почти миновали мост. Серебристая арка над головой изливала вниз лучи тепла. Приятненько, если не знать, что они означают. Пока мы тут мило болтаем, Екка кокетливо смеется над чем-то, а драконы пялятся на выбившийся из прически локон, там мило улегшийся сестренке в декольте, сканер нас прощупал, сверил личности, посмотрел разрешения и милостиво пропустил дальше на твердую землю Долины удовольствий. Злачный квартал на самом краю западной Четверти. Рядом только Третий Мост – громада не чета только что пройденной ниточке, – плотные сумерки близкой ночи, огни-огни-огни улиц.

Я застыл в восхищении. Мои глаза более чувствительны, чем глаза драконов. Те чаще всего приглушают восприятие, лишая себя миллиарда непередаваемых оттенков. Я бы и рад иногда, но не умею. Поэтому сейчас для меня все вокруг сверкало. Даже не очень чистая мостовая, мусорный контейнер и лохматая блоховозка, бегущая по своим делам через дорогу. Как будто кто-то серебряную «дурь» в воздухе распылил. 

Немногочисленные пока еще гости Долины на нашу компанию внимания не обратили, а местные и подавно не интересовались, кто пришел потрясти кошельком на благо их состояния. За полночь тут появятся зазывалы к более интересным удовольствиям, но в «детские» часы в Долине властвовали закрытые игровые клубы, а на улицах – тишь да гладь.

– Ну что, мальчики, куда сначала? – Екка сбросила курточку.

Условности остались на «материке». И открытым платьем никого не шокируешь. Ятан гулко сглотнул слюну, разглядывая обнаженную по самую поясницу девичью спину. Вязь крупных роговых пластин шла у Ребекки по всему позвоночнику диковинным украшением – пластины переливались всеми оттенками изумруда. Компания сразу заголосила. Трое светловолосых выходцев из одной семьи горели желанием посетить «Вишневую косточку». Дом радости (ну не борделем же нарекать, в таком-то месте), известный своими утонченными воспитанницами, был рад посетителям круглосуточно. С небольшими нюансами – те удовольствия, которые этим молодцам снились в мокрых снах, предоставлялись исключительно постоянным клиентам. Хотя, откуда мне знать, может, они тут завсегдатаи. Это я залетный.

Уговаривать и спорить никто не стал. Компания, договорившись встретиться без чего-то полночь у моста, раскололась. Екка захотела в бар. Каприз королевы был удовлетворен, а я вздохнул и скрипнул зубами. Трата времени. А зудело-то у меня не меньше, чем у страдальцев «Косточки». Только я хотел в «Табачный дым». Сегодня там обещали отличную публику, богатую, раскованную и совсем не профессиональную. Высокие лорды собирались поиграть в свое удовольствие. А мне хотелось, чтобы и в мое тоже поиграли. Мой маленький банковский счет рос слишком медленно, а наследства недомеркам не полагалось. Приходилось крутиться. Работать, кстати, тоже нельзя. Чтоб род не позорить. Куда больше-то?

Бар встретил нас радостным гомоном. Туда уже набилось несколько десятков любителей огоньковой выпивки. В прямом смысле. В бокалах с разноцветными жидкостями прыгали крошечные световые пятнышки. Бр-р, терпеть их не могу – потом в желудке щекочутся, как светлячки там ползают.

Рат широким жестом облагодетельствовал всю нашу оставшуюся компанию, помог Ребекке усесться на барный стул, потеснив уже мнившего себя героем вечера Ятана. Третий оставшийся в компании, Картос, дальний родственник Рата, судя по цвету чешуй и волос, ухмыльнулся в спину неудачливого ухажера. Сам он особых поползновений не делал, но смотрел неприкрыто любуясь. 

– Что желает леди сегодня? – Рат протянул Ребекке бокал с розовым вином и невзначай коснулся запястья.

Я мрачно глотнул темного пива. Зря, я бы сестренке так широко не предлагал выбор. Сейчас запросит, вон, саламандрики в глазах прыгают. Мало не покажется. Екка пригубила вино, облизнула пухлые губки и улыбнулась.

– Хочу прогуляться к Парапету фей, погадать и увидеть левиафана.

Все трое кавалеров согласно закивали. Парапет фей – это красиво, сам бы посмотрел, а уж про левиафанов и говорить нечего. Но… не сейчас.

– Не ерзай, – шепнула вдруг Екка, склонившись ко мне. – Иди уже, сидишь на иголках. Драконовых. Только осторожно и возвращайся целым. Если что, я тебе оторву хвост и закопаю в любимой маминой клумбе с астрами. Понял?

Я чуть не расцеловал ее при всех. Сестренка подмигнула и принялась активно делиться мечтаниями по поводу Парапета – балюстрады из естественного камня на самом краю Четверти, практически над отвесной скалой. Что-то там, в этой самой скале, привлекало крошечных созданий, живущих под Городом в лесу. Феи подолгу зависали перед глухой каменной стеной, трогая маленькими пальчиками и рождая причудливые цветные блики. Драконы усердно кивали, хотя сомневаюсь, что их так уж вдохновляла прогулка под порывами ветра, в кромешной темноте ради горстки светящегося нечто. Леди и темнота у них явно не в том уравнении складывались, но желание дамы – закон. Терпи и улыбайся.

Я тоже покивал для надежности, потом высосал коктейль и тихонечко, под видом приступа любопытства, пошел публику посмотреть, себя показать. Заглянул в туалет, оттуда по стеночке, разминувшись с целующейся парочкой в углу, прокрался к выходу. Все. Жди меня, мой куш.

У входа в «Табачный дым» меня ждала охрана. Подозрительно осмотрев темный костюм, невзрачную физиономию, один из трех крепышей вежливо поинтересовался моим именем, скривился, когда камень в его браслете равнодушно высветил зеленую искру, и нехотя открыл передо мной тяжелую толстую дверь. Интересно, если по ней из элевольвера бахнуть? Хоть одна элепуля пройдет? Ну, хоть немного?

Ну что, Вивьен, добро пожаловать. Теперь главное без нервов. 

Я осмотрел темный холл. Некрашеное дерево, посмурневшие от времени металлические сцепки и скобы. Пустые стеллажи, пара декоративных ваз с металлическим сухостоем. Пахнет приятно и вместе с тем строго. Пол под ногой не скрипит, за паркетом ухаживают. Да и влаги здесь мало, Долина – самый засушливый и непригодный для жизни, в смысле, для нормальной природной жизни участок Запада. От лестницы доносятся приглушенные голоса. Нормальное ухо их и не расслышит. 

Один из распорядителей, двухметровый скалистый дракон в темном фраке и белых перчатках, терпеливо дождался, пока мне надоест мотать головой, и вежливо приподнял брови. 

– Вивьен, – я представился, едва заметно кивнув – не гордый, от меня не убудет поприветствовать прислугу. 

– Что месье предпочитает?

Вот, я уже и месье, заметьте! Сила вежливости.

– Бридж, – честно ответил я. – Но, скорее всего, сразу за стол меня никто не пустит, да и пришел я без пары. Поэтому, начнем с блэк-джека.

Распорядитель одобрительно улыбнулся. В кассе клуба, в этом ничем не отличавшегося от казино, я сумел повысить градус его доверия на несколько тысяч номиналов. Синие бумажки сменились разноцветными фишками, я сноровисто отяготил ими карман пиджака и потер ладони. 

– Сюда, прошу, – белая перчатка отодвинула мягкий тяжелый бархат занавеси, отделявшей холл. 

И по глазам ударил свет. Я старательно поморгал, сгоняя слезы. Часть первого этажа оказалась одним большим залом, целиком утопленным в мягкое сияние электрических светильников. Кристаллы нагоняли приятный флер на покрытие столов, сосредоточенные лица играющих, украшения их спутниц. Удивительно, но почти все столы уже были заняты. А я-то, наивная душа, считал, что придется ждать. Не зря хоть торопился. Распорядитель вел меня через все помещение, лавируя между столами, немногими зрителями (или отдыхающими временно от игры) и официантами, а я украдкой освежал энциклопедию памяти по лицам. Сегодня тут много политиков. Вон управляющий одного из секторов безопасности. Плотный, тучный совершенно седой господин в глухом черном мундире. Давно метит в совет Четверти, но пока грехи не пускают. Или финансы. Хотя, у кого нет финансов, тоже считаются грешниками. А за только что пройденным столом сразу две известные персоны: дальний кузен отца, у него свои фабрики по производству электрических замков. Банально, но доход приносит. А рядом с ним – кто-то из аграриев. В нашей Четверти полей нет, так этот ушлый господин придумал выращивать что-то на высокогорных плато. Я не лез в детали, но идея пришлась по вкусу Совету, и его активно продвинули. Только вот дама рядом – точно не супруга. Если только он не дочь с собой в игровой клуб притащил. Дочерей так не обнимают, чуть ниже поясницы, да и белокурая молодая девушка смотрит на него куда интереснее, чем на родственника. Несколько помощников Советников, несколько старших секретарей. Будний день, однако. Что здесь в выходные? Внутри сладко екнуло. Мы обогнули стоящую парочку. Они смеялись, повернувшись ко мне спинами. Я увидел только две одинаково коротко остриженные очень светлые макушки.

– Господа, – распорядитель остановился у последнего стола.

С глухой стены за спиной игроков на зелено-синее сукно смотрели отцы-основатели. Портреты в пастельных тонах не умаляли их суровости, мне рядом стало неуютно.

За столом на пятерых играло трое. Крупье только что закончил тасовать колоду. Игроки переглянулись, оценили мой не шибко представительный вид и явно засомневались. Я вытащил из кармана оранжевую фишку.

– Прошу, молодой человек, – седоусый дракон в военном кителе отечески похлопал по мягкой обивке стула рядом с собой.

– Благодарю, – я кивнул распорядителю, уселся, по очереди одарив будущих соперников улыбкой. – Добрый вечер, господа. Меня зовут Вивьен. Спасибо, что позволили составить вам компанию.

Третий игрок лишь хмыкнул, щелкнув фишками. Через полчаса мы все-таки разговорились, а еще через час они резко перестали отечески подтрунивать над зеленым мальчиком, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло. С последней фишкой, оставшейся после многочисленных проигрышей, я немного подналег на усердие. И тихой сапой облегчил карманы пожилой гвардии. Усатый старик только головой качал и промокал виски. Я не наглел, честное слово, просто играю не так, как они. Не ради просто пощекотать нервы.

Вся моя взрослая жизнь – это игра. Сел за стол случайно, по прихоти. Высокая леди Виктория, по совместительству – дражайшая супруга моего отца, любит выставлять меня идиотом в обществе. Но так, без огонька, исключительно в мирных рамках. Однажды ей пришло в голову, что тощего засранца можно повозить носом по сукну, и взяла меня в игру. И понеслось. Теперь из хобби это стало заработком. По закону семьи я вообще работать не имею права, а про наследство уже говорил. И что мне делать? Правильно, хитрить. Отец откусит мне голову, на хвост претендует Екка. Остается только не попадаться.

– Вам везет, Вивьен, – седоусый полковник потрепал меня по плечу. – Я, пожалуй, на этом закончу.

– Жаль, – я откровенно расстроился.

Старик ставил по мелочи, играл приятно и разумно, и я очень рассчитывал, что он составит мне пару в более серьезном мероприятии. Что ж, поищем еще кого-нибудь.

И тут рядом вырос распорядитель. Тот же самый, с круглым маленьким подносом и лежащей посредине надраенной поверхности визиткой. 

Не понял. Это что? Я взял картонку, покрутил. От руки написанное имя. Почерк ровный, сильный, явно мужской. Глянул на распорядителя. Дракон улыбался. Интересно.

– Господин тоже без пары, а игра скоро начнется.

Мои нонешние соперники переглянулись.

– Если вы согласитесь составить ему пару, – распорядитель очень красноречиво понизил голос и едва заметно указал наверх, на балюстраду.

Хо-хо-хо. Пока я тут увлекся, кто-то за мной наблюдал? Я обернулся и никого не увидел. Интересно. Очень интересно. Любопытство – мой второй порок. Я принял визитку, завершил кон и отправился за распорядителем вверх, по бесшумной лестнице. Толстый ковер под подошвой пружинил, запахи и освещение менялось. Здесь уже не зал, отдельные кабинеты, забранные тяжелыми шторами окна, едва уловимая нотка черного табака.

Он стоял у темной деревянной панели, крутя в руках брелок. Я споткнулся. Знаете, есть такие существа, которых надо бояться. Не потому что они могут легко свернуть вам шею, а потому что могут сделать так, что вы сами ее себе свернете. Вот этот дракон был как раз из последней категории. Я, интересно, ему до плеча-то достану? Если подпрыгну. Мрачный, как кошмар с похмелья. Черный костюм, черные волосы. На виске внезапно седая прядь. Губы сжаты. Черты лица резкие, неправильные. В таком реально быстро представишь морду изначальной ипостаси. Черную же, судя по чешуйкам на висках. Некрасивый… гипнотично притягивающий взгляд. Что-то я играть уже не очень хочу. 

– Добрый вечер, – негромко произнес дракон, отклеиваясь от стены. – Я рад, что вы приняли мое приглашение. 

Ярко-охряные глаза светились изнутри. Да что б мне летать научиться и забыть, сколько ж ему лет, что внутренняя энергия накопилась в таком количестве. Это не электричество с грозы ловить. 

– А… э…

Это я блею? В голове звонко щелкнула указка учителя хороших манер. Спина выпрямилась, плечи расправились. Ха-ха, будто поможет. Но рефлекс вбитый, буквально вбитый,так просто не перекусишь. Буду делать вид, что для меня в порядке вещей в первый же вечер в незнакомом клубе налететь на такого... такое.

– Витто, – он едва заметно поклонился. – Вы прекрасно играете, не составите ли мне пару в бридж?

– Да, – я сказал и тяжко вздохнул.

Хвост чуял неприятности. Причем такие, что с первого раза все и не унесешь. Но отказаться я не мог. Это ж просрать шанс, который раз в жизни выпадает. Побыть рядом с хищником, который пока мирный и не собирается тобой закусывать. Внутри все звенело от напряжения. Лопатки сводило судорогой, я сосредоточился на мгновение на собственном теле. Хуже быть не может – опозориться в первую минуту знакомства публичной сменой ипостаси. Частичной, но все же. Крылья упрямо лезли, на лбу собралась испарина. Да замолчи ж ты, зараза. Я уговаривал себя дышать ровно, надеясь, что улыбка выходит менее жалкой, чем я себя ощущаю. Витто внимательно меня разглядывал. Нет бы отвернуться, куда там. Он просто сжигал меня взглядом. Распорядитель застыл рядом с нами, тоже не в своей тарелке. Да, не повезло тебе, дракон, подсунул высокому (о да, он точно не из последних в своем роду) господину бракованный товар.

– Воды, – внезапно скомандовал Витто, крепко беря меня за локоть. – И предупредите господ в кабинете, что мы немного задержимся.

Пальцы в черной коже перчатки сжали до точно рассчитанной боли. Она, как хорошее обезболивающее, ударила в нужную извилину, и начало отпускать. Дракон отбортировал меня в сторону по коридору, где для нервничающих или пережидающих свой ход оставили приоткрытое окно, столик и два стула. Я жадно всосал холодную ночь, испытывая страшное желание стукнуться головой в стену. Сущность дракона давила, но она же и успокаивала. Я не мог от нее закрыться. Будь я даже очень молодым, но полноценным драконом – да. Но я виверна, с оголенными проводами. И он сейчас запустил через меня свой огонь.

– Дыши, ничего страшного, – почти шепот в ухо заставил меня замереть. 

Кажется, у меня все встало дыбом. И под все, я имею в виду – все. Перед носом бренькнул лед в стакане. Я запил воздух водой, положил на манеры и сожрал три тончайшие дольки лимона. Подавился последней и закашлялся.

Ладонь прошлась по спине, успокаивая и делая все еще хуже. Крылья лезть перестали, зато лопнуть теперь обещали штаны. Мать моя неизвестная женщина, да что происходит? У кого-то вечер с блэк-джеком и шлю... мной? Не-не, я на такое не подписывался. То есть, не против, но не здесь же…

Что я несу.

Кое-как собрав желе из мозгов в кучу, я еще раз глубоко вздохнул. Второй стакан пошел легче, пока я не понял, что там вино.

– Пей, – приказ снова в самое ухо. – Это поможет расслабиться. Ты слишком молод, я не рассчитал. Извини.

Я нервно хихикнул. Не рассчитал чего, интересно. В окно дохнуло льдом. Прошелся порыв ветра, дернувший занавеску. Я забыл про все и чуть не выпрыгнул, чтобы посмотреть. Витто встал рядом, тоже наблюдая. Мимо проплывал левиафан. Полупрозрачное тело призрака медленно двигалось по мягкой дуге, расщепляя ветер, как воду. Вытянутые плавники лениво шевелились, помогая огромной туше лавировать, а хвост изогнулся в сторону. Змей закладывал крутой вираж, огибая выступающую крышу соседнего здания.

Призрачные обитатели леса редко поднимались так высоко над деревьями, и еще реже заходили в Город. Электричество их отталкивало, мешало держать суть. Что этому не спится?

Словно услышав, змей вдруг повернул голову и уставился прямо на нас темными провалами глазниц. Витто фыркнул.

– Чудесная ночь, – совсем другим тоном сказал он, и я согласно затряс головой. 

Да уж. Сюрпризов чудесных сегодня много. Даже страшно думать, что будет дальше. 

Играть мы все-таки сели. Витто, постояв со мной у окна, перестал ощущаться таким давящим. То ли я привык, то ли дракон сообразил, что я слишком восприимчив и придержал себя. Драконы не ценили слабость. Считали ее проявлением дурного тона. Поэтому я удивился, что после закаченного представления с попыткой отъехать в обморок он все еще смотрел на меня с интересом.

В противники нам досталась крепкая сыгранная пара. Блондин сильно старше меня и настолько же крупнее. Второй, моложе, легче и приветливее, соизволил клыкасто улыбнуться, глядя на нашу колоритную пару. Дракон крутил в пальцах металлическую пластинку и щурился на кристалл. По виду ему было до фонаря, что на сукне лежало маленькое состояние в фишках и внезапно драгоценных камнях. Ну да, представляю. Оба дракона были смутно похожи, даже оттенком волос. Родственники. Интересно. 

Витто расстегнул пиджак, сбросил его и вальяжно устроился в глубоком кресле. Его не беспокоили ни косые взгляды, ни темная лошадка в качестве партнера. Скучно ему, что ли. Войну нельзя, так развлекается по мелочи?

Я поерзал на пятой точке, оценив иронию рассадки. Витто оказался Севером. А я Западом. Блондин – Юг, его нелюбезный напарник – Восток. Он и сдавал.Карты тихо шуршали, ложась против каждого игрока. На «рубашках» мерцало клеймо игрового дома. С такими не помухлюешь. Ну, это еще бабушка накашляла.

– Приступим? – Юг постучал пластинкой по столу.

Я дернул ухом. Звенело что-то в воздухе от этой пластинки. Или заговоренная, или хитрый механизм. Витто поймал мой взгляд и повел бровью. Тоже заметил? Хорошо. Интересный противник всегда повышает градус азарта. Я потер подушечки пальцев. Крапленые карты здесь не помогут – колода местная, проверенная и защищенная. Но я тоже не вчера за стол сел.

Сукно под ладонью приятно, бархатисто отзывалось. Я считал про себя карты, хотя при раздаче сложно ошибиться. Не такому классу игрока. Скосив взгляд, поймал Витто на том же движении. Дракон поглаживал край стола, наблюдая за готовящим сдачу. Первую взятку мы дружно слили. Просто так, посмотреть, что будет дальше. Ни Юг, ни Восток даже не поморщились. Но плечи напряглись у обоих. Распорядитель бесшумно возник только один раз. Рядом со мной появился бокал белого вина, рядом с Витто – бронзовый бренди.

Отчаянно хотелось сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, я все еще нервничал. Но игра – штука такая. Постепенно на меня снисходило спокойствие и сосредоточенность. Витто прекрасно играл, давая повод на себя положиться. Я залип на его руки, тасующие колоду, но тут же в голове четко прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Я поправил волосы, закрывая ухо. Так не заметно, что оно подрагивает. Кто на слух жаловался? Я? Не помню.

Ставки потихоньку росли. Ажиотаж поднимался вместе с градусом упрямства. Витто иногда наклонялся, едва слышно произнося мне на ухо пару слов. Я даже не кивал, соглашаясь. Весы все время колебались. Каждый раз, сдавая или подготавливая сдачу, я приглядывался к паре напротив. Что-то было неправильное в манере игры. Странно-замедленное. Сложные пассажи, рисковые выкупы. Сыгранный контракт получался дважды, а потом снова в ухе засвербело.

– Господа, – Витто потянулся, когда наметился очередной перерыв, а Юг существенно напрягся, – не поднять ли нам ставки. Скоро полночь, моему юному другу придется уйти…

Я аж подавился. Это он откуда знает? Или угадал. Вслух пришлось с умным видом только выдыхать.

– Предлагаю последний контракт, ва-банк.

Я бегло оценил лежащее на столе. Не пойдет. С нашей стороны фишек существенно больше. Играй мы в бридж спортивный или хотя бы по классическим правилам – хорошо, но здесь всегда есть нюанс. Витто предлагал противнику не просто принять вызов, но взвинтить ставки. Рискованно, но… мы достаточно сильно раздраконили этих… драконов. Ха-ха. Каламбурщик из меня так себе, игрок лучше. 

– Позвольте нам посоветоваться, – Восток сцепил пальцы, расслабленно, скупым движением, но костяшки побелели от напряжения.

– Разумеется, – Витто сдвинул свое кресло назад.

Я тоже поелозил мебелью по толстому ворсу ковра, склонился, вдыхая запах терпкого одеколона, ставший ярче от нагревшегося тела. Азарт будил в моем неожиданном напарнике огонь. Буквально. В человеческой форме драконы не могут дышать пламенем, но зато могут повышать температуру собственного тела до едва терпимой, так, что одежда тлеет. Я, как ящерица, могу ее только понизить и радостно отвалиться в летаргический сон. Хорошо хоть, от температуры окружающей среды не завишу. Перчатки Витто, кстати, не снимал даже во время игры. Они ему не мешали совершенно. 

Юг тронул колокольчик на краю стола. Распорядитель появился с официантом как по мановению волшебной палочки или телепорта. Легкое неоновое тепло пришло вместе сними из коридора. Сомневаюсь, конечно, что внутри небольшого дома поставили арку, скорее просто усиленные электрические лифты, чтобы не стаптывать ноги по колено, оббегая все отдельные кабинеты и общие залы.

Официант убрал давно опустевшие стаканы, расставил на приставной столик воду, вино и какие-то закуски. Я машинально повел носом. В предвкушении, дома я поесть забыл, а теперь и вовсе не до еды. Но желудок меня не поддерживал и протяжно уркнул. Витто улыбнулся. Тоже на слух не жалуется, как я посмотрю. 

Распахнутое окно вырвало створку из рук распорядителя и требовательно стукнуло ею в стену. Я вздрогнул и потянулся за водой. Восток понимающе хмыкнул и тоже отпил, только вина, покачивая ногой. Теперь он был совершенно расслаблен и уверен в себе. Юг дал знак распорядителю. Ого, вот и момент истины. Служащий проводил официанта, запер за ним дверь и занял место на крошечной банкетке у противоположной от окна стены. Так он видел стол, но не мешал. Гарант ставок. Теперь все зависит от удачи, и как карта ляжет.

Раздавать должен Восток. Его очередь. Можно, конечно, попросить бросить жребий или начать круг снова слева… но слева все тот же Восток. Коней на переправе не меняют. К тому же, кони пока не согласились на корм... тьфу, на ставку.

– Вы решили? – осведомился Витто, и я подобрался.

– Да, – Юг кивнул.– Если вы окажете нам маленькую любезность и примете дополнительные ставки без фишек.

Распорядитель нахмурился, но правила «Табачного дыма» не запрещали свободный обмен, если все игроки согласны. Я не дурак отказываться, а Витто, кажется, все равно. Он и на выигрыш ни разу не взглянул.

– Принимается, – мой напарник кивнул, сдвигая фишки чуть ближе к центру. 

Я тихонько вздохнул. Сейчас главное не оплошать, куш солидный. И тут Восток достал из кармана бархатный мешочек. Да вы сговорились, что ли? Как там Витто сказал? Чудесная ночь? Только что она стала волшебной. Из растянутого горлышка на сукно выпало четыре крупных прозрачных камня. Кое-кто из моих знакомых, даром что входят в высокие семьи, продали бы за такой душонку. Алмазы. Причем ограненные так, что могут быть не только украшением, а пропускать и преломлять через себя луч молнии. Тот самый, в который преобразовывается электричество, служа Городу кровью. Хм, Витто знал, что эти драконы с сюрпризом? Зуб даю, молочный, что знал. Слишком уж довольно сейчас сощурился. Всего на вздох, я просто вовремя глаза поднял. 

Где-то на второй сдаче в животе похолодело. Считается, что чем сложнее игра, тем меньше в ней мухлюют. Ага, сейчас. Нет, шулерство, вроде туза в рукаве, здесь не спасет, но есть и другие способы. Я постучал ногтем по столу. Пластина в руках Юга изменила цвет. На серебристой поверхности проступили красноватые вкрапления. Что ты такое? Магия в городе не живет, вытесненная живым электричеством, но это ж не значит, что артефакты кто-то отменял. Никто даже не заметит, ну, не повезло, колоду так помешали. Плохо, я не смогу его переиграть своими фокусами.

Витто шевельнулся, опустил руки, пользуясь, что сейчас не его ход, и стянул перчатку с левой руки. На мизинце блеснул перстень с гравировкой. Вокруг каждого пальца у дракона обвивались темные пигментные кольца, как будто кто-то углем рисовал. Ой. Проводник. Он проводник! Я чуть не заорал. Небрежно удерживая свои карты, дракон коснулся стола. Пластинка вмиг погасла, озадачив владельца.

Я чуть свое не упустил, быстро поменял местами пару карт и встряхнулся. Потом поору, а если выиграем, я еще потрогать попрошу, наглость второе счастье. Проводник! Это такой дракон, который мог аккумулировать энергию, как эти камушки. Святые яйца, чтоб мне всю жизнь полы в особняке мыть, от него ж шарахаться должны, как от чумного. Знакомо. Правда, от меня по другой причине шарахаются. Поэтому и не знает почти никто… и этот в перчатках. Теперь только не проиграть, а то не увижу ни камушков (о, хоть один точно мой), ни красоты, которую Витто уже упрятал обратно под черную кожу. Я слушал карты внимательно, поэтому мне нужны всего-то две. Даже не снизу колоды.

Восток хмуро наблюдал за моим лицом, потом за руками, потом опять за лицом. Правильно подозреваете, господин, только не поймаете. Шулер редко ловит шулера, тем более, что ваша карта в рукаве уже бита. Они честно пытались. А я просто пользуюсь тем, что дала природа. Я слышал, как сбиваются сердца, как шуршат «рубашки». Распорядитель несколько раз поднимался со своего места, но мы были паиньками. Я – так точно. При поддержке спокойного, как дверь за моей спиной, и опытного партнера я с легкостью провернул маленькую аферу, и мы выиграли. Раздери всех левиафан, мы выиграли!

Пока считали, мне хотелось заорать во все горло. Я знал, что мы выиграли. Драконы кисло поздравляли и даже не просили отыграться. Негласное правило – проигрался, дай себе остынуть. Или сразу вали победителя. Распорядитель за нас порадовался. За что получил красный кругляшек. Примерно два-три его месячных жалованья здесь. 

Я отошел к окну, боясь, что выдам дурную радость. Желудок снова вспомнил, что он не ел и пил. То есть пил, а не ел. В висках шумело. Я бросил взгляд на наручный кристалл. Твою ж мать, опаздываю. Сестренка меня на ремни пустит, а что останется мачеха сожжет и пеплом любимую клумбу удобрит. Так хорошо, еще немного. Должен же я забрать свое и… и… может, договориться сыграть еще разок. Во что-нибудь. 

– Вы очень талантливы, – я замечтался и не услышал, как ко мне подошли.

Юг смотрел хищно и заинтересовано, металлическая пластинка крутилась в пальцах, как живая. Засмотрись, покажется, что она мягкая, так ловко и быстро он ее перекидывал. 

– Простите? – я повернулся боком, чтобы в случае чего успеть защититься. 

– Вы держали игру, – у дракона дернулась щека. – Я давно не встречал столь сильных игроков и в таком нежном возрасте. Не возражаете, если мы познакомимся поближе?

Вивьен, можешь себя поздравить – ты сегодня чертовски популярен. Я про себя остервенело прикидывал, чем мне грозит такое внимание. Скорее всего, ничем, мы же разумные существа, но в «Табачный дым» придется соваться с осторожностью. 

Я изобразил непонимание. Юг негромко хмыкнул, коснувшись моего плеча. Мимолетно и вместе с тем откровенно.

– Мы могли бы выпить за вашу победу, – предложил дракон.

Я краем глаза заметил, что Восток о чем-то так же тихо разговаривает с Витто. Сомневаюсь, конечно, что предлагает ему то же самое.

– Увы, вынужден отказать, – я скроил грустную мину, потыкал пальцем в подоконник, отколупываю деревянную чешуйку. – Мой пропуск только до полуночи, а она уже на пороге.

– Я могу его продлить, – дракон наклонился ближе.

Ой. Вот теперь опасно. Пропуска продлевать могут единицы, да еще не выходя за рамку. Не простой он дракон, ох не простой. Говорила мне мачеха, что у меня талант вляпываться в неприятности, но так быстро, сходу и красиво я еще не налетал. 

– Я все равно не смогу остаться, – я глянул в желтые глаза. – Я обещал…

Зрачок у него раздраженно пульсировал. Еще бы, я бы уже по стенкам бегал, а он молодец, в руках себя держит хорошо. Почти незаметно, что с удовольствием свернул бы мне шею. Или еще что-нибудь сделал, чтобы компенсировать себе проигрыш. 

В руку вцепились знакомо жесткие пальцы. Я чуть не взвизгнул от неожиданности. Проклятый мягкий ковер, глушит все шаги, а я еще и отвлекаюсь вечно. Витто оттащил меня в сторону, прижал к боку, собственнически обняв за талию. Откровеннее некуда. Юг понимающе осклабился.

– Спасибо за прекрасную игру, – произнес он едва не по слогам. –Нам давно не попадались сильные противники.

«Нам». Значит, я не ошибся, они сыгранная пара. Витто принял благодарность с улыбкой, но я чувствовал, как он нагревается. Через одежду бок ощутимо припекало. Распорядитель собрал наш выигрыш – камни спрятались обратно в бархатный мешок, а фишки он ссыпал на поднос. Теперь обменять и… кристалл на руке начал вибрировать. Ребекка волновалась и напоминала, что я уже почти опоздал.


	2. Chapter 2

Восток оттеснил напарника к столу, что-то быстро шепча на ухо. Я дернулся к двери. Витто понимающе отпустил. Правильно, сбежать я не сбегу, пока не получу свою половину выигрыша. В коридоре было по-прежнему пусто и тихо. За спиной хлопнула дверь, и я привалился к стене. И чего так испугался? Пока играл не волновался, а здесь аж коленки затряслись. Осознал, что если быстренько не выберусь, то эти драконы меня так поздравят с выигрышем – парой, сыгранной, ага, – что я вряд ли ноги смогу собрать. Глубоко дышать всегда помогало. Густо пахло арбузной свежестью и озоном. Как перед грозой.

– То есть, с кем ты играл – не знаешь, – резюмировал Витто, пропуская распорядителя и выходя из игровой комнаты.

– И не хочу, – я потер плечо, все еще ощущая прикосновения Юга. – Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Дракон рассмеялся.

– Ты забавный. Как с такой чувствительностью ты вообще в обществе находишься?

Я пожал плечами. Как-как. Плохо. Нервничаю, дергаюсь, с трудом переживаю процедуру знакомства и сваливаю на балкон или в самый темный угол.

Кристалл на запястье теперь дрожал постоянно. Ребекка пыталась до меня достучаться, но при Витто я не решался ответить. Не знаю, почему. Просто не хотелось, чтобы Екка увидела его… или наоборот. Не хотел и все. Он только мой еще с полчаса, пока дойдем до кассы и обменяем фишки. 

– Я редко бываю в обществе, – ответил я, считая ступени и молясь, чтобы больше ничего не произошло. – Сложно. 

Распорядитель оставил нас у дверцы кассы; фишки негромко щелкали, пока их считали, шуршали номиналы.

– Ты наверху там упустил шанс получить могущественного покровителя, – Витто прислонился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и пристально меня рассматривал. – Не жалеешь? Мне, может, не стоило вмешиваться?

Я возмущенно глянул на него и поймал усмешку.

– Мне не нужен покровитель, – я буркнул грубее, чем хотел бы. – Потом не расплатишься. Да и сомневаюсь, что пережил бы покровительство хотя бы на одну ночь. Их двое все-таки.

– Тут ты прав, – Витто кивнул. – Они всегда вдвоем, во всем.

Распорядитель выставил перед нами две внушительный стопки номиналов. Я мысленно присвистнул. Много, больше, чем я ожидал. Вот только захочет ли Витто делиться алмазами… ну, понятно, что по идее мы претендуем на них на равных, но по факту… по факту, он мог решить, как ему заблагорассудится, вряд ли я смогу оспорить. 

Витто вытряхнул алмазы на ладонь. На перчатке они переливались радужными гранями. Всего четыре, как удобно. Дракон взял один двумя пальцами.

– А если я приглашу тебя выпить, согласишься?

Алмаз перекочевал к моей стопке денег, следом второй. Оставшиеся Витто ссыпал обратно в мешочек, туда же небрежно сунул номиналы и резким движением затянул горловину. Я отпрянул. Показалось, что петля затянулась на моей шее. 

– Не сегодня, – я осторожно собрал алмазы – теплые камни льнули к ладони. – Я правда не могу… меня ждут. Мой пропуск только до полуночи, плюс…

– Данное слово надо держать, – Витто с виду был вовсе не разочарован. – На следующей неделе здесь снова будут играть те, кто не приходит в Долину обычно. Такой день для гостей. Я проведу тебя.

– А… – я опять за ним не успевал. – Хорошо. Где… где мне ждать?

– У моста, на первые сумерки, – он вдруг резко наклонился и втянул воздух совсем рядом с моей шеей.  
Теплом шевельнуло волосы.

– Доброй ночи, – шепнул он.

Я послушно закивал, как болванчик, глядя в широкую спину. Под сюртуком едва заметно проступали острия позвоночных пластин.

Что это было? Я уставился перед собой в стену, ноги-руки подрагивали, отказываясь выполнять приказы мозга. В пустоту, занимавшую все пространство внутри головы, разом хлынула сотня вопросов. Я ничего не успел спросить… проводник, игра… вторая пара мухлевала с помощью артефакта, но он даже бровью не повел. Я бы скандал устроил. Наверное. Может быть. И что теперь? Мне прийти сюда же через неделю? А вдруг это простая блажь? Создатель, веду себя как институтка перед первым балом. Почему я его так воспринимаю? Чувствительность? Да, но я никогда не ощущал никого словно изнутри.

Браслет сжал запястье так, что я ойкнул.

«Где ты?!» – голос Екки не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Туманное изображение повисло в ладони над рукой. Сестренка злилась, волновалась, и мне стоило начинать бояться за хвост больше, чем за честь.

– Уже бегу, – клятвенно заверил я, собирая задницу в кулак и действительно шагая в сторону выхода.

Распорядитель с почтением поклонился и пожелал хорошего вечера. Ох да, у меня уже был хороший вечер. Унести бы теперь последствия. Повинуясь странному желанию, я обернулся на «Табачный дым». На втором этаже кто-то стоял у окна и смотрел на меня. Я мог разглядеть только светлую макушку. Неприятный холодок кольнул и исчез. Надеюсь, наши жизненные пути никогда больше не пересекутся. Даже за игровым столом.

Ребекка не разговаривала со мной всю дорогу. У арки моста сестренка вцепилась мне в руку, думал, оторвет прямо здесь. А ее свита поможет – кавалеры, что оставались при Екке, пыхтели очень недовольно. Еще бы, столько обломов за один вечер. Троица, посещавшая «Косточку», тоже недовольно хмурились и зевали. Ну, с этими все понятно. 

– Где тебя твари носили? – Екка захлопнула дверцу экипажа, едва улыбнувшись оставшимся мужчинам.

– Извини, – я покаянно свесил голову. – Увлекся, игра была шикарной.

– Игра? – девушка скептически наморщила нос. – От тебя тянет теплом, и это не просто от погоды. Об кого успел так нагреться? О карточный стол терся с особым усердием?

Да ладно? Это я столько набрал от трех случайных прикосновений? Драконы-проводники аккумулируют тепло и энергию. В случае чего, от него можно полквартала Четверти запитать. Но у них есть небольшая проблема – в обычной жизни энергию куда-то надо девать. Сбрасывать, чтобы изнутри не выжгло. Кто куда. Отец рассказывал, что многие просто меняют облик и скользят по Пустошам с севера, выжигая и без того немногочисленные кусты и деревца. Там и тепло расходуется – в такой-то морозильник ящеру сложно вылезти неподготовленным, – и энергия выходит. Не видел, врать не буду. Но легко могу себе представить. А я… я, получается, забрал часть его тепла себе. Просто мимоходом. А если он меня вдумчиво потрогает?

– Вив? Ау?! Ты чего заморозился? – Ребекка потыкала острым ногтем в плечо.

– Ай! – я бестолково заморгал, приходя в себя. – Нет, да… я не знаю, Екка. Давай ты не будешь пока спрашивать, а?

Сестренка нахмурилась. В такие минуты она становилась вылитая мать, я представляю, какой она будет, когда повзрослеет. Ох, не завидую никому. 

– Вив, ты хорошо помнишь, что тебе нельзя ни во что влезать? – Ребекка оглянулась на дом, в окнах которого, несмотря на поздний час, горели огни. – Если узнают, что ты…

– Что я недостоин жить в высоком обществе? – я криво ухмыльнулся. – Я помню, сестренка, не стоит лишний раз в дерьмо меня тыкать. 

Ребекка изменилась в лице, ледяная маска треснула, выставив сломавшиеся брови и виноватую гримасу.

– Вив, я не про это. Я за тебя волнуюсь…

– Да-да, – я отмахнулся, обходя ее на дорожке, и первым вошел во двор.

Арка дверцы приветственно дохнула теплом, дорожка отозвалась дежурным освещением. Не хозяин вернулся, просто один из. Так и под прислугой бы засветилась. Екка сопела мне в спину, но я сейчас не мог ничем ей помочь. Да, она волновалась, но, нехотя и не специально, отдавила самую любимую мозоль. Дворецкий едва на меня глянул, уделив все внимание леди. Я воспользовался заминкой и бегом поднялся по ступенькам, юркнул в свое крыло и для пущей убедительности повернул механизм замка. Мой дом – моя крепость… поправка, моя комната – моя крепость. Дома у меня нет. Я вытянул из кармана прозрачный камушек. Но, возможно, скоро будет.

Раскидав одежду и приняв душ, я плюхнулся на кровать, рассчитывая провалиться в сон раньше, чем одолеют совсем уж поганые мысли. Им нравится приходить по ночам и откусывать от моего самомнения приличные куски, обнажая комплексы, неуверенность и непонимание. Тронув ночник, я уставился на плывущих по потолку и стенам ледяных рыб. Красивые они, полупрозрачные, радужные.

Мысли все-таки пришли... о Витто. Случайное знакомство за игрой – с кем не бывает. Когда со мной было все нормально? Екка права – никогда. У меня все через другое отверстие. Дважды за ночь вляпался, и только слепой случай вытащил. Проигравшие драконы, я ничего о них не знал и не горел желанием. Такие действительно с легкостью разложили бы меня на двоих, а под утро выкинули в ближайшую канаву. Хотя зачем в канаву – там обрыв рядом. В Лесу Левиафанов столько интересного можно найти, вы себе представить не можете. Я тоже вполне мог бы стать одной из интересностей. Но за игрой увлекся. Мне было неинтересно против кого я играю, мне было интересно – с кем. Дракон-проводник.

Я поерзал, повернулся на бок, накрылся с головой и зарычал в подушку. Кожа слабо мерцала, отдавая случайно забранное тепло. Чувствительный! Ха! Да он даже не представлял насколько. Интересно, он реально будет ждать через неделю? Или каприз забудется завтра утром? Меня же не переломает сходить проверить… Наверное, схожу. Разочаруюсь по-быстрому, и все встанет на свои места. Слишком дракон хорош, чтобы быть настоящим.

Ночь дышала на меня из окна и посмеивалась над глупыми страхами. Что ей, пришла-ушла. Сколько всего пряталось под ее покровом. Ну вот, пожалуйста, приступ меланхолии. Стихи, что ль, начать писать. Вместо этого я сгонял потихоньку на кухню, разжился парой шикарных бутербродов, яблоками и вином. Часы мерно отстукивали в такт челюстям. Ночью Город всегда преображался. Гроза давно прошла, за переживаниями и событиями вечера я ее даже не заметил. Коготь, храм Запада, постепенно наливался светом, выступая на фоне черного неба. Энергия переплавлялась в нем, очищая воздух. По каменной, сложенной из мельчайших осколков кобальтовой слюды поверхности, пробегали крохотные змейки разрядов. Из моего окна из этой точки квартала и на таком расстоянии казалось, что Коготь медленно плавится. По мостовым от него расползались светящиеся жилы – питательные каналы. Четверть набирала дыхание. 

Я схрустел все яблоки, даже корки хлеба схарчил и потихоньку начал позевывать. Подушка теперь стала куда заманчивее, одеяло уютнее, а сны грозились обойти стороной. 

Снизу послышался шум. Я отбросил одеяло и шевельнул ушами. Голоса, шаги. Трое… нет, четверо… интересно. Я высунулся в окно, чуть не вывалившись и больно уткнув подоконник в живот, успел разглядеть последнего входившего. Не обуваясь, я тенью выскользнул в коридор, дошел до лестницы и присел на ступеньку, весь обратившись в слух.

Кабинет отца находился сразу под моей комнатой, но мне нужно было услышать, что я не ошибся, зрение в темноте у меня не совиное.

– Милорд, – голос точно знакомый, это первый помощник отца на службе.

Просто так посреди ночи к одному из начальников отдела расследований при Совете не приходят. А если вспомнить, какими именно делами заведует мой родитель… ну, не просто же так его в свое время занесло в криминальный район, где живут в основном люди и оборотни. 

Тихонько сползая по ступенькам едва не на четвереньках, я ловил каждое слово. Трое офицеров остались в холле, четвертый прошел за отцом в кабинет. Теперь очень осторожно, дышать потише.

– Милорд ди Риверри, – помощник, седой дракон, худой как палка – всегда удивлялся, как его ветром не сносит, не знал бы что дракон, решил бы ящерица какая-нибудь, из пустынных – зашуршал бумагами. – Простите, что нарушили ваш покой, но вы сами просили сообщать о повторных случаях…

– Садитесь, Талер, не извиняйтесь, – отец напряжен, слышно, как раскатываются звуки в низком голосе. – Что там?

– Убийство, милорд. Мы бы не обратили внимания, но взгляните на отчет.

Зашуршала бумага. Я вцепился зубами в собственный рукав, чтоб сопеть не так громко. Если б кто-то из драконов писал, я бы хоть что-то смог понять по скрипу пера. А теперь оставалось надеяться, что отцу станет не до чтения…

– Озвучьте общее, Талер, – милорд откинулся в кресле и, я знал это, прикрыл глаза.

– Юноша восемнадцати лет. Дракон из низкой семьи, но чистокровный. Все, как и в прошлые разы: изнасилован, умер вследствие внутреннего ожога. Много ножевых ранений, мы считаем – сопутствующие и на живое тело. Восемь знаков удержания. На запястьях, щиколотках и шее следы металлических захватов. Не берусь судить, это кандалы или рабский ошейник. Но однозначно светлый металл, способный проводить электричество.

– Следы ожогов? – голос отца холоден и бесстрастен.

– Да, и сильнее, чем обычно. Входные точки на шее, выходные на спине. Его прошило серьезным разрядом, но мы не смогли определить природу источника. 

Отец забарабанил по столу кончиками выпущенных когтей. Звук, тонкий и дробный, врезался в подкорку, мешая слышать, причинял боль.

– Нортон, – Талер понизил голос, – патологоанатом говорит, что источник мог быть живым. Если у нас появился второй потрошитель…

– Да если бы, – отец тяжко вздохнул и резко встал, скрипнуло кресло. – Скорее развлекающийся со скуки очень сильный представитель высокой семьи. Это гораздо страшнее, Талер. Просите Артуро сделать еще несколько тестов, возможно, по следам насилия что-то определится. В прошлый раз была девушка. Итого…

– Пять жертв, милорд, – помощник убрал бумаги в папку, выставил на стол стеклянную колбу.

Внутри что-то масляно плеснуло. Я не рискнул выглядывать, и так уже изображаю настенный гобелен перед самым поворотом, не дай прародитель, кто увидит. 

– Три юноши, две девушки. Разброс возраста от пятнадцати до двадцати пяти. Схожее телосложение, худые, тонкокостные. Но больше ничего общего. Разные районы, разные сословия. Один человек, два дракона, два высших оборотня, формы различны. 

– Места убийств ограничены Четвертью, но это не дает ровным счетом ничего, – закончил неутешительные выводы отец. – Где нашли тело?

– В Долине удовольствий, у самой Трещины. Его вовремя заметили, еще немного и тело бы соскользнуло.

Меня прошибло ледяным потом. Где-где? Это вовремя мы смылись. Если отец узнает, что его дочь и «это, но тоже его» были сегодня там, где произошло убийство, мало нам не покажется. Надо будет предупредить Екку, чтоб не сболтнула никому. Мало ли, разоткровенничается с горничной.

– Мы взяли кровь, – колба снова зашуршала по поверхности стола. – Вы просили. Насыщение электричеством более чем высокое. Дополнительные анализы Артуро сделает к вечеру. Будем надеяться, что появятся еще улики.

– Надежда – последнее, на что я полагаюсь, Талер. Оставьте пробу, утром я жду подробный отчет о месте и внешних повреждениях. Попробуем понять, хотя бы в какую сторону думать.

– Если это просто развлечение, как вы говорите, кого-то из высоких?

Отец долго молчал, я уж подумал, надо брать ноги в руки и валить, пока не застукали.

– Это не самое страшное, – негромко ответил милорд наконец. – Идемте, я вас провожу.

Я помчался быстрее элепули. Неловко завернув за угол, ударился мизинцем о дверной косяк. Очень хотелось заорать. На миг показалось, что оторвало полноги. Заскакав на одной конечности, зажав пострадавшую в кулак, я долбанутым зайцем попрыгал дальше. Только б не застукали. Повезло. Упав на коврик у себя, я закрыл дверь ногой и заскулил в высокий плотный ворс. Ай-ай-ай! Больно-то как. Мизинец обиженно внимал моим причитаниям. Не сломал, уже хорошо. А то я могу. 

Забравшись обратно в кровать, погасив бесполезный уже ночник – небо стало наливаться предрассветной синевой, – я обнял подушку и уставился в стену. Убийства начались с месяц назад, я случайно услышал. Ну ладно, не случайно. Проходил мимо кабинета отца и услышал его разговор по связи. Почему простыми убийствами занимается управление отца? Потому что на шее жертвы нашли следы электрических потоков. 

Город – странный организм. Он живой, у него есть сознание. Электричество и магия, ритуалы и механические конструкции – все живет в согласии, пока Город дышит. Его сердце – огромный золотой храм в центре, где сходятся все энергетические жилы. Кто им владеет? Никто. В каждой Четверти свой храм и свой источник. Но только Золотой глаз не подчиняется никому, терпя под своими сводами лишь горстку служителей. Представляете? В центре огромного Города источник энергии, который никому не подчиняется. Что только ни придумывали. Задабривали служителей, пытались вломиться, много чего. Приносили жертвы, начиная от кур и заканчивая младенцами. Тогда Советы Четвертей договорились оставить все, как есть. Но безумцы встречаются и по сей день. Все обряды, в которых живое электричество Города воздействует напрямую на живое существо – строжайше запрещены. Убийства или иные преступления берутся на тщательный контроль.

Потерев виски, я отправил Екке сообщение – услышит, как проснется, или проснется и послушает, угнездился и все-таки закрыл глаза.

Утро началось со скандала за завтраком. Скандал в нашей семье явление интересное, нетипичное и тихое. Очень тихое. Сопровождается лишь многозначительным шипением высокой леди, как правило, в мою сторону. Не так ложку держу, не с той скоростью ем. Да мало ли что. На мне отработаны все тонкие детали этикета, о которых не вспоминали уже сотню-другую лет. До восьми я вообще за общий стол не садился, мои трапезы проходили под строгим наблюдением.

Сегодня скандал был закономерен – я проспал. Поэтому приготовился заранее – в смысле, спер с кухни пару булок, сыр и пару ножек куриных. Послушно выслушал все, что обо мне думала дражайшая мачеха, и все-таки уселся. Даже чаю смог выпить, под змеиное шипение. Леди выглядела встревоженной, и это странно. Идеальные брови сдвинуты, на гладком лбу глубокие заломы, а в желтых глазах полыхает пламя. Даже светлые волосы не уложены в сложную прическу, а просто перехвачены лентой. Виктория явно не спала…

Отец читал газету и выглядел совершенно обычно: с него хорошо барельефы рубить. Выражение лица не меняется, даже если иголку подложить. Я проверял, случайно, в детстве. Не моргнул даже. Зато я потом неделю сидеть мог только на подушечке и очень недолго. Ни один из старших братьев не пришел сегодня, боятся гнева мамочки. Правильно делают. Екка, бледная и смурная, пинала меня под столом ногой и вяло выбирала помидоры из омлета.

– Что случилось? – улучил момент, налил сестренке молока, которое она терпеть не может, и наклонился пониже.

– Не знаю, – Ребекка покосилась на мать. – Спрашивала, где мы вчера гуляли.

– Что ответила?

– Что в клубе были в Нижнем квартале, – Екка скривилась.

Врать взрослой драконице в полном расцвете сил – все равно что врать на допросе, когда тебя уже немножечко побили и пытать начали. Сила взрослого представителя моего, ну, почти моего вида, подавляет младших кровных родственников. Плохо, душно, голова кружится. Скажешь все, что надо, лишь бы перестали.

– Хорошо, и своих хвостов либо не приводи, либо запрети им упоминать о Долине.

– Хватит шептаться, – сок самостоятельно мог бы замерзнуть от голоса Виктории ди Риверри. – Вы за столом, а не на игровой площадке. Ведите себя прилично.

– Да, мама, – Ребекка сделала мне страшные глаза и сунула в рот кусок омлета.

– Вивьен, – супруга отца промокнула губы салфеткой и жестом попросила слугу налить ей воды.

Я тщательно отмерил внимание, даже одну бровь приподнял.

– Да, леди?

– Не покидай территорию особняка в ближайшую неделю, пожалуйста.

Я заледенел. Это что еще такое? Я ничего не делал, чтоб меня под арест сажать. За что?!

– Но леди, – я от возмущения даже забыл, что перечить мачехе не стоит, боком выйдет, – почему? 

– Потому что я прошу остаться дома, – Виктория отпила воды и пристально на меня глянула.

К стулу придавило, но не особо сильно. За годы я адаптировался, да и кровь в нас разная. Тяжелая кавалерия рядом, газету читает, но пока не вмешивается. Отец почти никогда не вмешивался…

– У меня есть дела в квартале. Договоренности, леди, я не могу их отменить. Хотя бы объясните, чем я провинился?

– Опоздания к столу недостаточно?

Да ладно! Это такой пустяк! После ночных загулов по играм я иногда к обеду опаздывал. Да, меня ругали, иногда даже из-за стола выгоняли. Но запереть дома? 

– Мама, может, Вив просто будет выходить со мной? – вступилась за меня Ребекка.

– Ты тоже сидишь дома, моя дорогая. Вы оба выходите только со мной или с отцом.

– То есть никогда, – буркнула сестренка в стакан.

О, тут она права. В сопровождении родителей мы выходили только на официальные приемы, будь они прокляты. Или погулять чинно в парке. Умереть со скуки и ничего не делать. Только улыбаться, к концу мероприятия уже челюсти сводит. Ладно Екка еще развлекается с теми, кто пытается на нее впечатление произвести. Меня стараются не замечать.

– Мама, но почему? – Ребекка повторила мой вопрос и получила такой же ответ.

Ни-ка-кой. Вот что случилось? Отец отогнул край газеты и мельком на нас глянул. Пришлось заткнуться. Что за хрень-то?

После завтрака Екка утащила меня к себе. 

– Что ты натворил? – грозно спросила сестренка.

– Ничего, – я честно развел руками. – Позавчера пришел чуть позже полуночи, но никто не видел. Вчера так мы вовсе вместе в Долине были. Кстати, хорошо, что не сказала. Сейчас бы на месяц заперли. Понятия не имею за что.

– Ты кого-то в карты обдурил? – продолжала допрос Ребекка.

Знает мои грешки. Я честно поскреб в коротко остриженном затылке. Последнее время взял эту моду у людей – оставлять на висках и затылке короткий ежик, а сверху длинную челку. Мыслей это не прибавляло. Все равно ни одного предположения, где я так сильно наследил. Три дня назад играл в Нижнем квартале, сорвал приличный по тамошним меркам куш и едва унес хвост, спрыгнув с моста. Пришлось планировать среди потоков Города, летать я не особо мастак. Ну, ссадил локоть и колени, когда приземлился на камни. Но ничего страшного. Никаких криминалов, никаких поножовщин.

Я помотал головой.

– Ничего такого, за что меня на цепь сажать. И тебя заодно. Не знаю, может, введут комендантский час, как обещались для не достигших первого взросления?

Ребекка покусала щеку изнутри, водилась за ней такая детская привычка.

– Что на них нашло?

Я вспомнил ночной визит Талера ди Ортега. Если предположить, что отца действительно беспокоят эти убийства, а убивают как раз нашего с Еккой возраста… Ребекка еще возмущалась, что из-за моей безалаберности теперь придется отказаться от прогулки по Облакам. А еще она хотела в клуб…

Я не слушал. У меня тоже планы, но теперь гораздо больше меня занимал вопрос, почему отец так волнуется. Раньше тоже находили трупы со следами электрических ожогов. Их быстренько заносили в картотеку, описывали, кремировали и забывали. Что не так теперь? Надо бы посмотреть… Милорд ди Риверри частенько работал на дому, надо порыться в кабинете. Я там много полезного узнаю. То про облавы, то про новые игорные дома.

Подушка смачно треснула меня по голове. Я по инерции прилетел лицом в другую подушку, возмущенно заорав. Добрая сестренка, устав, по всей видимости, от моего отсутствующего вида, зарядила пуховым снарядом точнехонько в орган торможения. 

– Эй!

– Не молчи! В конце концов, это ты виноват! – Ребекка долбанула меня по заднице все той же подушкой и плюхнулась рядом на кровать. – Ладно. Что будем делать?

– Ничего, – я пожал плечами.

Только скажи ей, что я все равно собираюсь улизнуть послезавтра, она же следом увяжется. А так дома посидит, красоту наведет, прикроет, если что. А я ей какую-нибудь безделушку принесу. 

– Совсем ничего? – Екка умоляюще вздернула бровки. – Ну хоть поиграть во что-нибудь! Ты обещал научить меня играть в вист.

Я тяжко вздохнул. Ребекка и карты – это вода и огонь. Она совершенно не умеет запоминать комбинации. Дом вздрогнул от основания до верхнего шпиля. Мы с сестренкой обернулись. Вдоль стен ползли к окнам тоненькие ниточки разрядов. На стекле они свивались снежными узорами, светясь. Леди замкнула кристальную сетку, теперь весь особняк был опутан такой энергетической сетью.

– Вот это уже серьезно, – Екка вскочила с места, подбежала к окну и тронула кончиками пальцев узоры. – Ай! Больно! Да что происходит?!

Я не знал, что ей сказать, но внутри очень порадовался, что леди решилась положиться на сеть, а не на, например, лишнюю пару охранных тварей. Убегать от них – то еще удовольствие. Пришлось бы по деревьям лезть. Теперь-то я точно смогу попасть на игру.

Провозившись с Ребеккой пару часов и доведя ее до белого каления, я сбежал. Перекусив и полистав от нечего делать книги, я засел на подоконнике с колодой. Практика – самое главное в деле. Чтобы пальцы не немели и оставались ловкими. Когда светило перешло на другую сторону Когтя, а тени стали удлиняться, главные ворота распахнулись, выпуская из особняка экипаж отца. Я проводил его взглядом, кусая палец. Ну, раз дражайший родитель отбыл…

Прокрасться по лестнице во второй половине дня – задача сложная. Леди проводит время наверху, всегда мельтешат слуги. Я разулся, стащил жилет и рубашку, аккуратно развернув крылья. Они у меня маленькие, не в пример родственникам, и треугольные, с вытянутым внешним краем. Что это значит? Я могу развернуть их в очень ограниченном пространстве, и мне хватит взмаха, чтобы подняться в воздух. Два минуса – они меняют руки, заставляя перепонку прорастать по всей длине, от запястья до плеча. По-настоящему неба у меня нет.

Проскользнув между стеной и лестницей, я зацепился за верхнюю балюстраду и перепрыгнул перила. Теперь потихонечку. Отец никогда не запирал кабинет, оставляя его на такой же сетке. Честное слово, я случайно узнал, что на меня эта электрическая дрянь не действует. При всей своей безалаберности и худобе, я спокойно провожу электричество. Оно просто проскакивает через меня, принося щекотку и холод, и уходит дальше. Вот так вот, даже здесь меня ни во что не ставят. 

Осторожно-осторожно. Драконы могущественны, но даже они не могут заставить доски пола полностью замолчать. Так наступишь не на ту паркетину, хлоп, и у тебя уже задница в полосах от ремня. Аккуратно прокравшись до кабинета, я подергал дверь. Все как обычно. Ручка мягко повернулась, и я прямо за дверью засветились электрические разряды. Привет, ребята, я на минуточку.

Я проторчал там полный оборот стрелок. И ничего почти не нашел. Убийств было четырнадцать, но подтвердились опасения только в пяти случаях. Я быстро полистал досье на каждого. Ой, а вот этого я знаю. С изображения, уже потускневшего и начавшего расплываться, на меня смотрел молодой парень-картежник. Мы случайно пересекались несколько раз в Нижнем квартале, играли в паре. Я пошарил по снимкам остальных. Никого больше не узнал, собрал все обратно. Отдельно отец держал результаты вскрытий. Я икнул, отложил подальше снимки, сделанные в процессе, и посмотрел отчеты. Брр. Жуть. 

Я покрутил схему ожогов. Странная какая-то. Входящие или на шее, или на животе, но окружность маленькая. Я машинально подержал себя за горло, нахмурился и, пошарив в верхнем ящике столе, где обычно лежали письменные принадлежности, выудил лист бумаги. Набросал примерно голову и шею. И снова приложил руку к себе, намечая там, где касался. Как интересно. Очень похоже на отпечаток руки. И на животе, кстати, тоже. А у одной из девушек – на бедрах сразу с двух сторон. Проводник? Я вспомнил Витто и тут же отогнал эту мысль тряпками. Да ну не. Проводники, конечно, большая редкость, но встречаются. Да и не похож был дракон на психа, который убивает из удовольствия. Или что я знаю о психах? Ой, знаю. Видел. Нижний квартал – тот еще цирк уродов. И потом, от проводника такой мощности, как мой, кхм... партнер на одну ночь, остались бы черные обугленные венцы. А тут пятна. Проводник слабый. Если вообще проводник.

В коридоре послышались шаги, скрипнула та самая неосторожная доска. Я заметался, как саламандра, застигнутая у костра, судорожно рассовывая все бумаги на места, присел, дергая ушами. Так и есть, идут сюда. Отец не мог вернуться так быстро!

Я нырнул под стол и притаился, завернувшись в крылья. Блин, убрать их быстро не получится, это отрастают они мгновенно почти, а вот обратно я их втягиваю с большим трудом и болью.

Дверь открылась, шаги замерли на пороге. Я осторожно потянул воздух. Ага, дворецкий. Какого тухлого яйца ему тут понадобилось? Доран постоял на пороге, вошел в кабинет. Прошел к окну. Отсюда вид лучше, чем из коридора, что ли? Зашуршала штора, стало темнее. Шаги совсем близко. Я судорожно пытался вспомнить, не оставил ли какой-то ящик незакрытым.

Доран выдвинул несколько, небрежно поворошил бумаги. А потом решительно двинулся к секретеру. Я рискнул высунуть глаз. Ого! Я всегда считал, что дворецкий у нас ленивый и совершенно неуверенный в себе тип. Ошибался. Доран сейчас на себя не походил. Он отомкнул замок, выдвинул тот же ящик, в котором еще недавно хозяйничал я.

Так минуточку!!! А сетка? Я переполз под столом и высунулся с противоположной стороны. Электрический узор исчез, а перед порогом что-то металлически поблескивало. Доран беззвучно кивнул сам себе, забрал несколько листков, остальные вернул в папку и убрал на место. Тихонько щелкнул замок. Дворецкий осмотрелся и так же осторожно вышел. Подняв штучку с пола, он быстро отступил. Сетка вернулась, недовольно всхрапнув искрами. Дверь закрылась, и я остался наедине с шоком. 

Благополучно добравшись до комнаты, я уселся на подоконнике, подпитывая скудные извилины сыром. Ничего не понимаю. А главное – не понимаю, что теперь делать? Пойти к милорду и вывалить ему правду? Доран скажет, что он близко не подходил к кабинету, а доказательств у меня нет. И как он сетку обезвредил? Слишком много всего на одну мою не слишком умную голову. Надо б подождать и не делать ничего.

Чем я активно и занялся. Два дня изображал паиньку, тихонько приглядывался к Дорану, но ничего подозрительного больше не заметил. Леди не выходила из комнаты, во дворе мирно играли четыре твари – невысокие, массивные и пластинчатые гадины с вот такенным частоколом зубов, шипастыми хвостами и способностью когтями пропороть дверь. Чего уж говорить о заднице. У меня там как раз четыре шрама от неудачной попытки в ранней юности несанкционированно свалить из дома. Леди Виктория любит этих страшилищ, самое интересное, что они отвечают ей полной взаимностью. Берут еду из рук и даже ни разу ее не поцарапали. А меня они не любят… или любят, но в качестве лакомства.

Все-таки придется лезть по деревьям. Какой прок от крыльев, если даже летать нельзя? Я глянул на крыло. Серое, как из камня, теплое. Ну и ладно, зато балансировать хорошо.

Ужин пришлось честно высидеть, теперь я поспешно бросал в сумку все, что может пригодиться. Поколебавшись, снял с руки браслет с кристаллом. С леди станется меня отследить. Иногда мне кажется, что у мачехи власти больше, чем у отца. Твари как раз отошли под тень дома. Я вылез через окно, подсунув в ставни край занавески. Так их можно открыть снаружи. Вернусь же я под утро.

Особняк удивленно взирал, как я ползу по стене, потом иду по парапету в полуголом виде. Почему? Крыльями я балансирую, а рубашку и куртку они порвут. Делать прорези для крыльев в одежде форменная глупость, никто не ходит с развернутыми крыльями, это считается неприлично. Мне тем более бесполезно – тогда бы пришлось распороть по шву рукава от и до. А полуобороты и вовсе не приветствуются с давних времен… мало кто может держать себя в рамках приличия и не позволить звериной сущности возобладать. В этом мы недалеко ушли от обычных оборотней. Но те перекидываются сразу в зверя, с которым рождены. А с драконами все сложнее. 

Нога поехала, и я ругнулся, хватаясь в последний момент за карниз и резко взмахивая крыльями. Снизу за моими потугами с молчаливым любопытством наблюдала тварь. Кончик гребня на спине у нее покраснел, раскалился. Готова прыгнуть и еще раз познакомить мою задницу с зубами или когтями. Я показал твари язык и сиганул на ближайшую ветку. Раздался треск, но дерево выдержало. А дальше – дело техники. Твари меня сопровождали. Среди сумерек и путаных веток я видел угли гребней. Нет уж, не сегодня, мои дорогие. Хорошо, что это не собаки. Лаять не умеют и в принципе не побегут дергать хозяйку за подол. Если бы я был вором и лез извне – вот тогда бы эти милые тварюшки сожгли бы деревья дотла, но меня б достали. А жителей дома они не трогали. Я потер ягодицу. Ну, почти.

Спрыгнув за ограду, я поежился. Ветер крепчал, небо глазело на меня, ясное и чистое. Жила в мостовой едва заметно светилась. Гроз не обещали, Город пригасил пульсацию, сберегая силы. Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и покрепче схватился руками за ограду. Ох! Боль скрутила лопатки, ребра, мешая дышать. Крылья втянулись, по ощущениям прихватив с собой пару булыжников. Так, теперь быстро одеться и бегом на соседнюю улицу ловить экипаж.

Нижний город встретил как обычно гулом пчелиного роя. Кому какое дело, что темнота или патрули. Здесь все жило по своим законам, и шанс нарваться на нож местных вышибал куда оптимистичнее, чем дождаться стражей закона. Где тут мое любимое заведение?

– Вив, привет, – в бок пришелся кулак, я крякнул, но вовремя выставил руку, чтоб еще и в живот не получить.

– Когда-нибудь, Малколм, ты доведешь.

– Тебя до инфаркта? – радостно оскалился оборотень, щуря зеленые глаза. 

– Себя до зуботычины, – я потер ребра. – Что тут нового?

– Ты почти опоздал.

Волк состроил глазки двум девицам легкого поведения, получил в ответ наморщенные носы и потащил меня к дверям игорного клуба. Не «Табачный дым». Никаких распорядителей, строгих костюмов, тишины, бриллиантов и леди. А нет, вру, бриллианты были. А леди здесь можно сторговать не очень дорого. Под крышей вращался маховик, слабо разгоняя по стеклянным жилкам электричество. «Мотылек» считался одним из самых влиятельных и богатых игорных домов в квартале.

– Вив, ты пить будешь? – Малколм звякнул бутылкой.

От него уже остро пахло пивом, единственным алкоголем, который низшие оборотни могут переносить.  
– Не буду, – буркнул я, морщась от шума. – Я сегодня должен уйти пораньше.

– Что?! – Коль недовольно нахмурился. – У меня были на тебя планы, дорогой.

– У мачехи тоже на меня планы, – огрызнулся я. – К тому же твои я знаю. Сколько раз предупреждал, закатай губу.

– Тьфу на тебя, красавчик. Ты ломаешься как сдобная булка. Устал уговаривать.

– Ну так и перестань. Мы играть пришли или что?

Волк заворчал себе под нос. Мы с ним знакомы уже пару лет. И все это время Коль подбивает ко мне клинья. Я бы и не прочь, но не могу. Еще одна неисправность в моем организме. Не выношу чужие прикосновения. И чем более откровенные, тем сложнее их переносить. Я обычно ломался в самом начале, когда кто-то начинал активно ко мне прикасаться. Неприятно, сразу хотелось сбросить руки. Потом уже больно, продирало, как о шершавую стенку тереться. С девушками проще – перевернул на спину, руки прижал и все. Минимальная площадь соприкосновения. С мужчиной такой фокус не пройдет. А волк и вовсе любил руками пошалить, еще и носом ткнуться во все, что подвернулось. И дурацкие вопросы задает. Витто бы, например, не задавал, скрутил бы... так, стоп-стоп. Это я сейчас про что?

О драконе я думал часто, но не в таком же ключе. Ну… разве что самую малость. Немного. По ночам. Малколм смотрел на меня с укоризной – опять я застыл посреди шага, пялюсь в одну точку. Со мной такое часто, внутренние диалоги с не самым умным, но всегда охотно слушающим существом – мое все.  
– Ладно, я понял, – волк тяжко и напоказ вздохнул. – Идем играть!

Схватив под локоть, Коль поволок меня наверх. Здесь пили, смеялись, играли. Пахло спиртным, горячим металлом и женскими духами. Я мужественно старался не чихать. Пришлось платок к носу прижать, пусть думают, что я сноб. 

Компания за столом попалась шумная и уже подвыпившая. Я встряхнулся, настраиваясь на хорошую игру. Ставки тут, конечно, поменьше, чем в Долине удовольствий, зато никаких пропусков не надо. Коль блестел глазами. Знает что-то, шельма, или опять сюрприз мне приготовил.

Мы потихоньку повышали ставки, качая весы удачи. Напротив пара оборотней, один человек, мелкий дракон – я не смог понять, какой. И все при деньгах. Действительно удача. Скрипнул пустой стул, и на него опустился черноволосый господин, от которого просто разило неприятностями. И электричеством. Я видел таких один раз. Руки замотаны, торчат только кончики пальцев, на лице изломанные розовые дорожки ожогов.


End file.
